1. Field
The present invention is in the technical field of activity monitoring and alarm processing. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of monitoring and recording activities of a patient and performing actions based on the observed activities.
2. Relevant Background
It is useful to be able to remotely monitor one or more locations and trigger a response such as an alarm under certain conditions, for example movement or sound. Examples of this are monitoring a baby in its crib for crying, a pool for someone falling in, or a person with epilepsy for a seizure. Typically this is now done with some sort of sensor, examples include an intercom for sound, an infra-red sensor for movement, or a video camera. These devices require continuous monitoring by a person who is deciding whether a response of some sort is required.
While some automated systems exist for triggering a response in real-time (i.e., triggering an alarm as the action is occurring), these systems typically rely on motion sensors attached to the patient or to a specific apparatus (e.g., bed, etc.). These systems may be difficult to set up and calibrate for different patients, monitored pathologies and/or monitored locations.